


Vergangenheit trifft auf Gegenwart - wird daraus eine gemeinsame Zukunft?

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Wiedersehen nach vielen Jahren, bringt Sameen´s Leben völlig durcheinander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Wiedersehen

Sameen und John hatten eine neue Nummer zu bearbeiten. Dazu mussten sie auf einer Spendengala ein Paar spielen, um die Nummer im Auge zu behalten. Bisher war noch nicht sicher, ob Mr. Sims ein Opfer oder ein Täter darstellte. 

Sameen und John standen auf einer Empore und schauten auf den Saal unter ihnen. Sie verschafften sich einen Überblick, als Sameen plötzlich eine bekannte Gestalt zwischen den vielen Menschen erspähte. 

Die Frau, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, stand mit den Rücken zu ihr. Sameen konnte nicht ihr Gesicht sehen, nur das lockige braunen Haar, welches über ihre Schultern fiel. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Abendkleid an, welches ihre Figur gut zu Geltung brachte. 

Während Sameen noch überlegte, wieso diese Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, drehte sich die Frau um. Einen kurzen Moment später trafen sich ihre Blicke. Zuerst war die Frau erstaunt, doch dann lächelte sie Sameen erfreut an. 

Als Sameen, die Frau erkannte, wurde sie in ihre Vergangenheit zurück versetzt.

Damals, auf den College, vor ungefähr 15-17 Jahre, da hatte sie für eine kurze Zeit eine Mitbewohnerin. Samantha Groves. Sie war ein 1-2 Jahre jünger, als sie und galt am College als die klügste und intelligenteste Studentin, die jemals auf diesen College studiert hatte. Alle Jungs / Männer, verfielen ihren Charme, und wollten sie gern als Freundin haben. Doch aus verschiedenen Gründen, lehnte Samantha alle ab. Nur Sameen wusste, wieso….

Sie teilten sich ein kleines Zimmer und schnell wurde ihnen beiden klar, dass sie sich praktisch magisch anzogen. Sameen war nicht in dieses große schlaksige Mädchen verliebt. Gefühle waren noch nie ihr Ding gewesen. Und soweit sie wusste, war Samantha auch nicht in sie verliebt. Und dennoch hatten sie für wenige Wochen den heißesten, wildesten und manchmal auch den brutalsten Sex, den sie jemals mit einem anderen Sexpartner/in erlebt hatte. 

Doch als Sameen, eines Tages von ihren Collegekursen zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam, waren Samantha´s Sachen alle weg und nur ein kleiner Zettel lag auf Sameen´s Bett. 

„Meine Mom ist krank geworden, ich muss nach Hause und mich um sie kümmern. Ich melde mich bei dir. XXX Samantha“  
Seit dem hatte Sameen, nie wieder von ihr gehört. 

John stupste Sameen leicht an und fragte „Shaw, geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wenn du ein Geist gesehen hast.“

 

Sameen schaute ihn erschreckt an und murmelte nur „Ja, das kann schon sein!“ Sie schaute gleich wieder hinunter in den Saal und suchte Samantha´s Gesicht, zwischen all den vielen Menschen. Doch sie war verschwunden.

Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? 

„John, ich muss mich mal kurz frisch machen. Okay?“ 

„Ja, ich hab alles unter Kontrolle, geh nur. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus.“

Als Sameen die Damentoilette betrat, wurde sie gleich von jemanden in Richtung Wand gedrückt. Normaler weise hätte sie sich gleich gewehrt und denjenigen eine Tracht Prügel verpasst. Aber sie war für einen kurzen Moment viel zu verblüfft. 

Weiche, warme Lippen legten sich auf ihre Lippen und ein Körper, der wirklich, wirklich gut roch, drückte sich gegen Sameen´s Körper. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Sameen fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. 

Sie kannte diese Lippen, den Duft des Körpers, der sich eng an sie drückte, sowie die Hände die über ihren Rücken wanderten. Es war Samantha. 

Sameen Hände schlangen sich um Samantha´s Taille und drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. 

Der Kuss endete erst nach mehreren Minuten und er fühlte sich so gut an. Sameen hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie … nein ihr Körper, ihre Lippen Samantha so sehr vermisst hatten, in alle den Jahren die Vergangen waren.

Auf einmal endete der Kuss, als Samantha sich leicht von Sameen löste.

„Hey Sweetie – hast du mich vermisst?“ grinste Samantha, sie mit ihrem frechen Lächeln an. Ein Lächeln, was Sameen nur allzu gut kannte.

„Sam…?“ Sameen konnte sie nur Fassungslos anstarren. 

„Nenn mich Root, Sam gibt es nicht mehr…“

In Sameen´s Kopf drehte sich gerade alles und hunderte von Fragen, wirbelte darin umher. Aber bevor sie auch nur eine, der vielen Fragen stellen konnte, Piepte es auf einmal irgendwo. 

Das freche Lächeln auf Samantha´s, hä Root´s Gesicht wich einen enttäuschten Blick, als sie tief Seufzte und erklärte „Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber jetzt muss ich leider los.“

Bevor sich Sameen versah, war Sam /Root aus der Damentoilette geeilt. 

Sameen versuchte ihr hinter her zu stolpern. Aber als sie aus der Damentoilette kam und den Flur entlang sah, war niemand mehr zu sehen. 

In selben Moment meldete sich John über den Ohrstöpsel bei Sameen. 

„Shaw?? Wir haben unsere Nummer verloren.“ 

„Was??? John, wie konnte das passieren?“

„Nun auf einmal war er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Die Peilsender, die wir ihn verpasst hatten, haben sich alle gleichzeitig ausgeschalten. Sie sind tot. Lass uns zurück zu U-Bahnstation fahren und mit Harold herausfinden, was da eben passiert ist?“

„Okay, wir treffen uns am Eingang“

Als John, am Eingang auf Sameen traf, war er überrascht Sameen so verwüstet zu sehen. 

„Shaw, was ist passiert? Deine Haare sehen so verstrubbelt aus? Gab es ein Kampf, den ich nicht mitbekommen habe?“

„Nein, alles okay. Da war nichts“

John sah sie von der Seite zweifelnd an, aber er wusste nur zu gut, das Sameen nichts sagen würde, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Also ließ er sie in Ruhe.

Das Verschwinden von Mr. Sims blieb auch weiterhin ein Rätsel. Weder Harold noch die Maschine konnten Mr. Sims ausfindig machen, über die Überwachungskameras, die in ganz New York verteil waren. Er musste sich also, irgendwo im Schatten der Kameras aufhalten. 

Die nächsten Tage, war Sameen nicht ganz bei der Sache. Die neuen Nummern, die sie bekamen, versuchte sie so gut wie möglich abzuarbeiten, aber ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zur Damentoiletten und verloren sich in diesen Kuss. 

John und Harold blieb das nicht verborgen. Sie hofften nur das Sameen keine ernsthaften Probleme hatte. Und wenn doch, das sie um Hilfe bitten würde.


	2. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

2 Wochen später:

Es war ein langer Tag für Sameen gewesen, so dass sie kaum, nachdem sie sich in ihr Bett gelegt hatte, fast Augenblicklich fest einschlief. 

Erst gegen Morgen wachte sie plötzlich auf. Draußen war es noch finster.

Ihren Körper wurde von etwas oder jemanden aufs Lacken gedrückt. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie aber nicht ausmachen was es war. Sie wollte das Licht auf ihren Nachttisch anschalten.

Aber ein Finger schob sich leicht auf ihre Lippen „Schscht – sag nichts und beweg dich nicht, sonst tust weh“ 

Sameen wollte sich dagegen wehren und ihren Unbekannten Gegner außer Gefecht setzten, doch da wurde sie schon getazert. 

„Ich habe dich doch gewarnt Sweetie“ Root schob sich auf Sameen und setzte sich auf ihre Hüften. Sie beugte sich zu Sameen herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihre Hände schoben sich unter Sameen´s Schlafshirt und wanderten zu ihre Brüste. Sie streichelte sanft darüber und wanderten weiter. 

Sameen konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, aber selbst wenn, dann hätte sie es nicht getan. Der Kuss und die Berührungen von Root, raubten ihr den Atem. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich letztens so schnell weg musste. Daher dachte ich, ich komme vorbei und mach es wieder gut. Du hast doch nichts dagegen oder?“ hauchte Root ihre Frage in Sameen´s Ohr.

Root drehte die wehrlose Sameen auf den Bauch und setzte sich auf ihren Po. Ihre Lippen wanderten über Sameens´ Körper nach oben zu ihren Hals. Hier und da, hinterließ sie dabei Bißspuren auf der nackten Haut. 

Sameen genoss es und stöhnte leise. 

Doch dann kletterte Root von ihr und Sameen wollte sich schon beschweren. Aber Root holte aus ihrer Motorradjacke ein Klappmesser heraus. 

„Ich hoffe, du hängst nicht zu sehr an deinen Schlafshirt?“ fragte sie leise.

Damit setzte Root das Klappmesser am unteren Rand des Shirts an und schnitt es von unten nach oben auf. Danach legte sie Sameen´s Rücken frei und verteilte darauf kleine Küsse und Bissspuren. 

Nein, Sameen hatte ganz Gewiss nichts dagegen, sie stöhnte leise und wünschte sich innerlich nach mehr. 

Und genau das würde sie auch bekommen. Das wusste sie beide, sie kannten sich eben zu gut.

Root schnitt mit den Klappmesser gekonnt Sameen´s Boxershort auf. Strich langsam mit der Klinge über Sameen´s Po nach unten zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie öffnete sie ein wenig, sodass sie einen guten Blick auf Sameen hatte. Der Anblick war höchst erregend für Root, da Sameen schon sehr feucht war.

Root wendete sich von Sameen weg und zog sich langsam, bis auf ihren Slip, aus. 

Dann spreizte sie Sameen´s Beine noch ein wenig mehr und schob ihr Knie dazwischen. Und drückte es gegen Sameen, der ein lautes Keuchen entfuhr. Erst bewegte sich Root langsam, aber je mehr Sameen stöhnte, desto schneller und härter drückte und rubbelte Root ihr Knie gegen Sameen. 

Während dessen beugte Root sich über Sameen´s Körper und setzte das Klappmesser auf Sameen´s nackten Rücken an, um hier und dort viele kleine Schnittwunden zu verteilen und mit ihrer Zunge, das Blut daraus abzulecken. 

Sameen wollte mehr, sie brauchte mehr – „Sam, bitte schieb deine Finger in mich!!!“ bettelte sie Root an. 

„Schscht… nicht, schon vergessen? Du darfst nichts sagen und dich auch nicht bewegen, sonst tut es weh“

Root schob drei Finger in Sameen und drückte mit ihren Knie weiter dagegen. Sie führte heftige kleine Stöße gegen Sameen. Sameen stöhnte und keuchte immer mehr ihren Orgasmus entgegen. 

Kurz bevor Sameen ihren Orgasmus bekam, tazerte Root sie. In diesen Moment entlud sich die Anspannung in Sameen´s Körper. Sie kam und wurde kurz danach Ohnmächtig.

Als Sameen einige Stunden später aufwachte war sie allein. Sie war verwirrt, hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet, war es nur ein Traum? In den letzten Nächten, hatte sie öfter solche Träume gehabt. Aber dieser Traum war sehr real.

Erst als Sameen aufstehen wollte, merkte sie die Schmerzen, die sie hatte. Zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte es sich wund an und ihr Rücken tat weh.   
Im Bad erkannte sie dann im Spiegel auch, warum ihr Rücken weh tat. Man sah viele kleine Schnittwunden und Bissspuren über ihren Rücken verteilt. 

Sameen grinste, es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Root merkte schnell, das Martine, an diesen Morgen in einer wirklich schlechten Stimmung war. Nicht nur an ihrer Körperhaltung, sondern auch an der Ohrfeige, die ihr Martine verpasste, konnte sie das erkennen. 

„Bringen Sie sie weg! Ich kümmere mich später um Sie“ sagte sie, zu einen der Männer, die Root zu Martine gebracht hatten. 

Root hoffte inständig, dass es nur Martine sein würde und nicht etwas Daniel. Sie hasste Daniel, mehr als jeden anderen Mensch auf dieser Welt.


	3. Was, war das jetzt?

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne das Sameen etwas von Root hörte oder sah. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie sich bei ihr melden würde und dass es eine Fortsetzung der letzten gemeinsamen Nacht geben würde. 

Doch nichts geschah.

Sameen versuchte Hintergrundinfos zu Root zu bekommen.

Aber laut der Maschine, war Samantha Groves vor ca. 16 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Das Datum machte Sameen besonders stutzig. Da es der gleiche Tag war, an dem sie aus den College verschwunden war. Über den Unfall gab es aber keine genauen Angaben. 

Sameen versuchte es mit dem Gesichtserkennungsprogramm. Doch auch das ergab keinen Treffer. Es war frustrierend.

Sameen wusste das Sam/Root nicht tot war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, unter welchen Namen sie jetzt lebte und wie ihr Leben sich gestaltete. 

Sie zweifelte immer mehr an ihren Verstand, vielleicht hatte sie sich doch alles nur eingebildet.

\---------------------------

Umso erstaunter war sie, als nach ca. 4/5 Wochen eine Nachricht auf ihren Handy erschien. 

„Hey Sweetie, ich habe morgen gegen 13 Uhr einen Termin frei. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich zu Mittagsessen begleiten könntest. XXX Root“

Zuerst wunderte sich Sameen, woher Root ihre Handynummer hatte, aber sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell, und antwortete ihr, das sie gerne kommen wollte. Nachdem alle Details geklärt waren, war Sameen in bester Stimmung.

Das fiel auch Harold und John gleich auf. Wo doch Sameen, in den letzten Wochen noch verstimmter erschien, als es eh schon immer der Fall war. Sie hofften das Sameen´s gute Laune anhalten würde. Denn es war ziemlich unerträglich gewesen mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten.

 

\----------------------------

 

„Hey Sweetie, schön das du kommen konntest“ Root saß schon an ihren reservierten Tisch. Sie hatte ein Business Kostüm an und ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt. Auf der Nase trug sie eine Nerd Brille. 

Sameen fand, das Root verdammt heiß aussah.

Sameen setzte sich an ihren Platz, sie hatte so viele Frage, die in ihren Kopf herum wirbelten. Doch sie konnte beim Anblick von Root keine von ihren Fragen greifen. Sie war einfach sprachlos. 

Root bemerkte das natürlich und grinste sie frech an „Was denn Sweetie? So still heute?“

„Nein, tut mir leid…“ fing Sameen zu stottern an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet das du so verdammt heiß aussehen würdest. Das ist alles!“

Root sah an sich herunter, sie konnte nicht erkennen, was an ihr heiß aussehen sollte. Da sie nur ihre übliche Kleidung trug, die sie zu Meetings immer trug. 

„Oh, das findest du heiß?“ damit zeigte Root auf ihre Kleidung.

„Ja, klar… ich meine es steht dir wirklich gut und ich habe mir auch gerade vorgestellt, wie ich dich aus deinen Businesskostümchen herausbekomme.“ Zwinkerte Sameen Root an.

Root errötete leicht, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, das Sameen flirten konnte.

„Nun, möchtest du vorher noch etwas essen oder möchtest du deine Phantasie gleich umsetzten?“ fragte Root frech zurück.

„Wie viel Zeit hast du?“

„1 Std. dann muss ich zum nächsten Meeting“ antwortete Root seufzend.

„Dann sollten wir das Essen verschieben“

„Oh, Sweetie, das ist das erste Mal, dass du nichts essen willst. So sehr mach ich dich an?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein… ja!!! Lass uns gehen!“ 

 

\---------------------------

 

Kurze Zeit später, hatten sie in einem noblen Hotel eingecheckt. Gleich, nachdem sie durch die Zimmertür traten, drückte Sameen Root an die nächst beste Wand und küsste sie stürmisch. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten Root ins Bett zu bekommen.

Also schob sie Root in Richtung Bett, während sie sich weiter küssten. 

Sameen drückte Root unsanft aufs Bett. 

„Aaaaahh“ keuchte Root und verzog dabei schmerzverzerrt ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist?“ fragte Sameen besorgt. 

„ Nichts, alles okay. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und lass meine Sachen ganz. Ich hab noch ein Meeting!“ zwinkerte Root sie an.

Sameen drückte Root zurück aufs Bett und kletterte auf sie und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie weiter zu küssen. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie schnell, aber vorsichtig Roots Bluse zu öffnen. Dabei stieß sie ausversehen in Roots rechte Seite. Root schrie auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Sameen sah sie besorgt an. Sie öffnete schnell die Bluse und was sie an Root´s rechten Körperseite sah, ließ sie erschrecken.

„Was ist das?“ fragte sie Root.

„Nichts, mir geht’s gut.“

„Nein, das sieht nicht aus, als wenn es nichts wäre! Also was ist das?“ Sameen funkelte Root böse an. 

Root senkte ihren Blick und sagte leise „Eine Prellung, mehr nicht. Sie ist kaum der Rede wert.“

„Nein, das ist keine Prellung, verarsch mich nicht. Das sieht aus, als wenn du dir 1-2 Rippen gebrochen hast! Wie ist das passiert?“ fragte Sameen ernst.

Root seufzte genervt. „Es war ein Reitunfall. Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen. Mehr nicht, mach nicht so ein Drama daraus!“

Root knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu und schob Sameen beiseite. Ihr war die Lust vergangen und sie wollte gehen.

„Hey warte, wo gehst du hin?“ fragte Sameen aufgebracht.

Root drehte sich zu Sameen und sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an.

„Nun, sei mir nicht böse, aber mir ist die Lust gerade vergangen. Du siehst mich gerade an, als wenn ich ein Monster wäre. Und naja, vielleicht hast du Recht, aber das muss ich mir nicht geben. Wir sehen uns…“

„Hey warte, ich sehe dich nicht an, als wenn du ein Monster wärst. Ich bin nur um dich besorgt. Mehr nicht!“

„Seit wann sorgst du dich um jemand anderen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren dir die anderen immer egal – genauso wie mir. Also lass den Scheiß!“

Root drehte sich verärgert um und schnappte sich ihre Aktentasche.

Doch bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hielt Sameen sie am Arm fest.

„Sieh mich an, lass uns darüber reden, okay?“

Root wollte nicht reden, sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich von Sameen weg. Sie stellte ihr, eindeutig zu viele aufdringliche Fragen und darauf hatte sie weder Lust, noch die Zeit.

Root entriss Sameen ihren Arm und sagte nur „Kein Bedarf. Kümmere dich um deinen Kram. Ich muss zum Meeting“

Damit rauschte Root aus dem Zimmer.

Sameen starrte ihr nur ungläubig hinterher. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie schief das eben alles abgelaufen war.

Sie konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, Root jemals so verärgert gesehen zu haben. Aber Okay, was wusste sie schon von Root? Auf dem College hatte sie nur eine kurze Zeit zusammen verbracht. Und dabei hatte sie die meiste Zeit nur Sex und ansonsten kaum was anderes geteilt. Weder gab es Gespräche über ihren Alltag, oder ihre Zukunftspläne oder über ihr bisheriges Leben. 

Erst jetzt wurde Sameen bewusst, wie wenig sie über Root wusste. Sie fühlte dabei einen üblen Stich in ihrem Herzen. 

Root hatte recht, Sameen hatte sich damals auf den College kaum für jemand anderen interessiert. Auch nicht für ihre Mitbewohnerin/Sexpartnerin.

Aber jetzt war es anders, sie hatte dazu gelernt durch die Bearbeitung der Nummern, der Freundschaft zu Harold, John, Joss und Fusco. Sie hatte gelernt, wie wichtig es war, sich für ihre Freunde zu interessieren, sich um sie zu kümmern und sich um sie zu sorgen. Es bereicherte ihr Leben, in einer Weise, von der sie früher nie gewusst hatte, dass sie das brauchte. 

Und nun das!!! 

Die Frau, die seit Wochen in Sameens Kopf herum spukte und ihr wilde Träume in der Nacht und hunderte von Frage am Tage bescherte, hatte sie einfach sitzen lassen. Und das, auch nur, weil Sameen besorgt weger der gebrochenen Rippen war. Sie konnte das nicht verstehen. 

Ihr gute Laune war dahin.


	4. Danke Joss!

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne das Sameen irgendetwas von Root hörte. Sameen wurde von Tag zu Tag unruhiger. Nicht mal ihre Arbeit, half ihr, sich zu entspannen.

Harold bekam das natürlich mit und gab ihr eine Woche frei. 

Ganz unerwartet protestierte Sameen, nicht mal gegen diese Zwangspause. Harold machte sich umso mehr Sorgen um sie. 

 

\---------------------

 

Der weile hatte Root andere Sorgen. Sie schämte sich zu tiefst, dass sie Sameen so verärgert angegangen war. Aber in den Moment, wo Sameen so besorgt um sie war, konnte sie damit nicht umgehen. Sie hatte noch nie in ihren Leben erlebt, dass jemand sich um sie sorgte oder sich um sie kümmerte. Das Gegenteil war immer der Fall. Jeder Mensch, der ihr Leben beinhaltete, fügte ihr Schmerzen zu. Sie war eine Gefangene und ihr Leben gehörte nicht ihr selbst, sondern den anderen. Sie bestimmten über ihr Leben und kontrollierten sie. 

 

\-------------------

„Hallo Joss“

„Shaw, du siehst ja nicht gerade erholt aus. Was gibt’s?“

„Nun, ich habe da ein Problem, die Jungs sollen das aber nicht unbedingt wissen und die Maschine kann mir nicht helfen“

„Das hört sich ja interessant an, Geht es um eine Nummer?“

„Nein, ist was Privates“

„Shaw, du hast ein Privatleben???“ fragte Joss erstaunt.

„ Joss mach kein Drama draus. Bitte! Es ist wichtig“ antwortete Sameen gequält.

„Sorry, ich bin nur überrascht, dass du über privates erzählst. Ist sonst nicht so deine Art. Geht es um einen Mann?“

Da Sameen nicht gleich antwortete, sah Joss sie erstaunt an. „Um eine Frau???“

„Ähm… ja. Das Problem ist ich ihren Namen nicht und ich mach mir Sorgen um sie. Sie hat sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Okay, das letzte Mal, wo wir uns trafen, hatten wir einen heftigen Streit. Kann also sein, dass sie sich deswegen nicht mehr meldet. Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass da was anderes läuft.“

„Uff, das muss ja was ernstes sein. Ich hab dich noch nie so viel am Stück reden hören. Bist du verliebt?“

Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen „Joss, nein! Ich bin nur besorgt, mehr nicht!“

„Okay, okay. Was kannst du mir geben?“

„Ich habe eine Restaurantrechnung mit einer Kreditkartenabrechnung und vielleicht gibt es brauchbare Fingerabdrücke.“

„Damit könnte man was anfangen. Gib her… ich schau was ich machen kann.“

„Danke Joss. Was meinst du, wie lange das dauert?“

„Besorg uns mal einen Kaffee und vielleicht sind wir dann ja schon weiter.“

Als Sameen ca. eine halbe Stunde später an Joss Schreibtisch stand, wirkte Joss sehr aufgeregt.

„Shaw, du bist da an jemand seltsamen geraten.“

„Was bedeutet das?“ fragte Sameen besorgt.

„Nun die Kreditkatennummer brachte uns auf eine gewisse Caroline Peters. Diese ist aber schon seit einer ganzen Weile tot. Merkwürdig oder? Die Fingerdrücksuche läuft noch. Ich denke es dauert noch einen Moment. Ich bin gerade auf der Suche nach einem Bild von Mrs. Peters. Da können wir dann schauen, ob es deine Freundin ist.“

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie ein Foto von der Frau gefunden. 

„Oh Shaw, ich wusste gar nicht, das du auf ältere Frauen stehst.“ kicherte Joss.

„Sei nicht albern, das ist sie nicht“ antwortete Sameen verärgert.

Als die Fingerabdrucksuche durch war, waren beide enttäuscht. Es gab keine Ergebnisse. 

„Nun, zumindest weißt du jetzt, das sie noch nicht straffällig geworden ist“ seufzte Joss. „Wo hast du sie kennen gelernt?“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber vor einigen Wochen habe ich sie auf einer Spendengala wieder getroffen.“

„Wenn du sie schon länger kennst, wie ist es dann möglich, das du ihren Namen nicht weißt?“

„Weil sie den Namen nicht mehr trägt. Ist auch eine längere Geschichte“ Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen, sie war genervt.

„Dann erzähl mir die Geschichte, das hört sich interessant an!!!“ forderte Joss sie auf.

Sameen sah ein, das sie so nicht weiter kommen würden. Also erzählte sie Joss von damals, vom College, ihrer damaligen Mitbewohnerin (die pikanten Details ließ sie aber weg) die von einen Tag zum anderen verschwunden war. Und das eben diese Mitbewohnerin, die Frau ist, die sie wieder getroffen hatte. Sie hatte die Maschine nach ihren Hintergrunddaten suchen lassen. Aber dabei kam heraus, dass ihre damalige Mitbewohnerin kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. 

„Uff, Shaw das hört sich ja alles Haarsträubend an. Sag mir mal den Namen, ich würde gerne wissen, wie sie ausschaut.“

„Samantha Groves“

Nachdem Joss den Namen in ihren Computer eingegeben hatte, öffnete sich eine Seite, mit mehreren Links zu Zeitungsberichten über den Autounfall und die Sterbeurkunde. Joss klickte auf einen Zeitungsartikel, wo ein Bild von Sam mit veröffentlich worden war.

„Shaw?1? Du meine Güte, das ist die Frau, die du suchst???“ fragte Joss sie aufgeregt.

„Ja, das ist sie“

„Shaw, das ist Madeline McCoy!!! Weißt du nicht, wer das ist???“

Sameen war verwirrt „ Du kennst Sie?“

„Ja, klar kenne ich sie. Ich meine nicht persönlich, aber aus den verschiedenen Medien. Sie ist in der Computer – und Finanzwelt total bekannt, sie zählt zu den klügsten und brillantesten Frauen unseres Landes. Sie hat bahnbrechende Erfindungen hervorgebracht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie nicht kennst. Ich meine, du kennst sie, aber nicht als die, die sie ist!“

„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich öfter Fernsehen oder zeitung lesen“ Sameen kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Shaw!!! Was hast du mit ihr zu tun?“

Sameen reagierte nicht auf Joss Frage, sie musste sich erst mal setzten.

„Was weißt du von ihr Joss?“

„Nun, über ihr Privatleben ist kaum etwas bekannt. Nur das sie verheiratet ist mit Daniel McCoy. Ich glaube so ungefähr 6/7 Jahre. Es ist bekannt das sie stinkreich ist und nur bei verschiedenen Spendengalas auftaucht, deren Organisationen sie finanziell unterstützt. Ansonsten lebt sie sehr zurück gezogen und widmet sich die meiste Zeit ihre Arbeit und Forschung“ 

Joss sah Sameen besorgt an. Sie fragte sich, was zwischen Sameen und Madeline McCoy lief.

„Danke, Joss. Ich muss los“ Sameen sprang auf und wollte schon gehen. 

Joss hielt sie aber am Arm fest „Shaw, was hast du jetzt vor?“ fragte sie besorgt.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss…, ich meine…, keine Ahnung“

„Shaw, tu bitte nichts unüberlegtes, pass auf dich auf! Okay?“

„Ja, okay. Bis dann“

Joss sah Sameen hinterher und war mehr als nur besorgt. Sie hatte Sameen gesehen, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten über Madeline McCoy reagiert hatte. Da lief eindeutig mehr zwischen den beiden, als nur eine alte Collegefreundschaft. 

Daher rief sie John an und bat ihn ein Auge auf Shaw zu haben. John war klug genug zwischen den Zeilen heraus zu hören, dass da was im Argen lag. Er musste nicht erst nachfragen.


	5. Die Rettung

Sameen wanderte Ziellos durch die Stadt, sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Oder sollte sie überhaupt etwas tun? Was war denn schon passiert? Sie hatten sich wieder getroffen, geküsst, hatten einmal Sex und einen heftigen Streit. Mehr war da nicht gewesen. Also wieso daraus jetzt ein Drama machen? 

Schön, Root war verheiratet, stinkreich und weltbekannt – nur sie hatte nichts davon gewusst. Vielleicht war es genau das, was Sameen gerade an der gesamten Situation störte, nervte und wütend machte. Sie musste erst mal darüber nachdenken.

Sameen entschloss sich, nun da sie wusste wer Root war und wo sie sie finden konnte, sie zu besuchen. Naja, erst einmal zu observieren, die Lage auskundschaften und dann bei günstigen Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen. 

Ihre Anfängliche Wut auf Root war verpufft und stattdessen umgeschlagen in Sorge. Es machte sie fertig, sie hatte die ganze Zeit ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl. Immer wieder kam ihr der letzte Streit mit Root in den Sinn. Die gebrochenen Rippen, der schmerzverzogene Blick von Root und auch der letzte Blick, den sie Sameen zugeworfen hatte, als sie das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste jetzt handeln oder sie würde noch verrückt werden.

Sie hatte sich auch gefragt, wieso sie sich so sehr sorgte um Root. Es war nicht etwa so, wie Joss sie gefragt hatte, ob sie verliebt sei. Nein, das war es nicht. Sie hatte keine Gefühle. Sie war ein Soziopath. Doch irgendwo in ihr drinnen juckte und kratzte es, sobald sie an Root dachte. 

Verdammt!!! 

Sie musste einfach wissen, ob es Root gut ging. Wenn sie es wusste, dann konnte sie ihr eigenes Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen und Root vergessen. Immerhin war sie Verheiratet und Erfolgreich!!!

\--------------------------------------------

„Ms. Shaw, sie haben eine Woche frei, was machen sie hier?“ Harold sah Sameen überrascht über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder weg, ich brauch nur einige Dinge.“

Damit ging sie zur Maschine und bat sie, um eine Tarnidentität, nichts schwieriges, sie wollte nur als Serviererin bei einem Catering anheuern. Mehr nicht. Harold bat sie einige Empfehlungsschreiben auf zusetzte. 

Harold starrte sie verwundert und besorgt an „Was haben Sie vor? Ich hoffe doch nichts gefährliches, oder?“

„Ich geh nur einer Sache nach und muss mich in einem Catering einschleussen. Nichts bedrohliches Harold!“

„Habe ich Ihr Wort darauf?“

„Nein, aber ich verspreche, ich rufe sie an, wenn es gefährlich wird. Dann kann John kommen und mich retten.“

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Maschine Sameens neue Tarnidentität fertig ausgearbeitet und zwei Empfehlungsschreiben ausgedruckt. Harold unterschrieb eines davon und Sameen das andere.

„Okay, ich muss los!“

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung, Ms. Shaw?“

„Ja, klar, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Okay?“

„Das kann ich leider nicht abstellen. Passen Sie auch sich auf!!!“

 

\---------------------------------------------

Sameen bekam den Job sofort bei den Catering, der eine Party bei den McCoys morgen ausrichten sollte.

Als sie am nächsten Tag mit den Catering in der Villa, der McCoy eintraf, war sie beeindruckt, wie riesig die Hütte war und so unglaublich leer. Man sagte Ihnen, dass erst im Laufe des Tages das Haus möbliert werden würde. Offensichtlich gab es eine Grundreinigung in der gesamten Villa. 

Sameen konnte die Geschichte aber nicht recht glauben. 

Root war nirgendwo zu sehen. Dafür sah man ihren nervigen Mann mehr als genug. Er deligierte und befehligte jeden im Haus herum. Bringen sie das hier hin und das dort hin usw.

Sameen nahm das Chaos, als willkommende Gelegenheit, sich abzusetzen und sich im Haus umzusehen. Im ertsen Stock sah alles genauso leer aus, wie in der unteren Etage. Alle Zimmer, in die sie schaute, waren leer. Bis auf eins. Das musste Daniels Zimmer sein, da sich in den Schränken Männerkleidung befand. 

Im zweiten Stockwerk gab es nur ein Schlafzimmer, welches bewohnt aussah. Das musste wohl Root´s Zimmer sein, mutmaßte Sameen. Aber auch hier befand sich nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, das Root hier wirklich wohnte. Nichts Persönliches befand sich in diesem Schlafzimmer. Der Kleiderschrank war zwar voll mit den unterschiedlichen Abendkleidern, aber nirgendwo gab es Foto´s oder andere kleine Dinge, die Frauen, so gerne in ihren Schlafzimmer verteilten. 

Es war merkwürdig. Das gesamte Haus war merkwürdig. Aber wenigstens gab es keine Sicherheitskameras. Was aber wieder Sameen verwunderte, wo doch reiche Leute immer die tolltesten Sicherheitsalarmanlagen in ihren Häusern installiert hatten. Irgendwas stimmte hier im Haus nicht.

Als Sameen, wieder unten in der unteren Etage zurück kehrte, war sie erstaunt, wie schnell man ein leeres Haus in ein gemütliches Heim umwandeln konnte. Nichts wirkte mehr kalt und leer. Es war in kürzester Zeit perfekt eingerichtet worden. 

Zum Glück hatte niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt. Von Root war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Nur Daniel, der überall herum sprang und jeden Befehle erteilte, was wohin sollte usw.

Er war ein ziemlicher Kotzbrocken. Wieso hatte Root nur so einen Mann geheiratet???Sie hätte jeden bekommen können. Auf jeden Fall, jemand der besser zu ihr passte, als Daniel. Sameen´s Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, das es richtig war hier zu sein und nach Root zu schauen.

In der Küche, war so viel los, so dass sich Sameen sich erst spät wegschleichen konnte. Die Party sollte in ca.30-45 Minuten los gehen und sie fragte sich ob Root schon im Haus war.

Sie schlich leise in den zweiten Stock und ging vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer, das sie für Root´s Zimmer hielt. Im Bad konnte sie die Dusche hören, welche kurze Zeit später ausgestellt wurde.

Root kam nur mit einen Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer. Mit einen zweiten Handtuch trocknete sie ihr Haar, daher sah sie Sameen nicht gleich.

„Hey Babe, hast du mich vermisst?“ fragte Sameen sie frech.

Root hielt in der Bewegung inne und wurde auf einmal ganz blass. „Sameen, was tust du hier?“

„Ich wollte dich sehen, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast dich nicht mehr gemeldet und als ich dich anrufen wollte, funktionierte das auch nicht. Daher dachte ich, ich komme vorbei und seh nach, ob alles okay bei dir ist“

„Du musst sofort gehen, wenn dich hier jemand sieht, gibt es großen Ärger“ sagte Root aufgebracht und versuchte Sameen zu Tür zu schieben.

Sameen hatte sich das Wiedersehen anders vorgestellt und sie war auf gar keinen Fall bereit zu gehen. Jedenfalls nicht bevor sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekam.

Doch auf den Flur waren schon Schritte zu hören.

„Versteck mich!“ 

„Hier ins Bad, komm schnell“

„Madeline!!! Verdammt, unsere Gäste kommen gleich und du bist noch nicht fertig“ polterte Daniel ins Zimmer.

„Tut mir leid, gibt mir einen Moment, dann bin ich fertig“

„Okay, aber ich würde dir raten dich zu beeilen. Und mach mich heute, ja nicht lächerlich. Verstanden?“

„Das könnte ich, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde, niemals so gut, wie du es kannst“ antwortete Root schnippisch. 

Sameen hört ein lautes Klatschen. Als sie die Badtür ein Stück öffnete, konnte sie den Grund dafür sehen. Daniel hatte Root eine Ohrfeige verpasst und Root hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. 

„Wag es nicht, in diesen Ton mit mir zu sprechen, sonst wird es dir noch leidtun“ sagte er zu Root und fasste sie genau dort, wo ihre Rippen gebrochen waren unsanft an. 

Root krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und fiel zu Boden. 

„Mach dich fertig und schmier dir Schminke auf deine Wange“

Sameen konnte nur mit aller größter Not ihre Wut zurück halten. Sie wäre gern ins Zimmer gesprungen und hätte lieben gern Daniel getötet. Aber sie wusste, sie musste sich zurück halten, wenn sie es für Root nicht schlimmer machen wollte. 

So wartete sie bis Daniel endlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte und stürzte zu Root, die immer noch auf den Boden lag.

„Root?“ fragte Sameen besorgt.

„Sameen… du musst gehen. Bitte geh!!!“ flechte Root sie mit zittriger Stimme an. 

„Nein, ich bleibe, ich bring dich hier weg“

„Geh Sameen bitte, wenn Daniel dich hier entdeckt, bringt er dich um!“ Root klang verzweifelt, als sie Sameen anflehte zu gehen.

„Nicht, wenn ich ihn zuerst umbringe“ sagte Sameen bestimmt. 

„Es tut so weh“ jammerte Root „In meiner Tasche sind Schmerzmittel. Kannst du …“ 

„Ja, klar warte …“ Sameen sprang auf und holte die Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser.

„Hier nimm das, ich suche dir was zum anziehen heraus. Wir müssen hier weg!“

„Ich kann nicht, hilf mir bitte auf, ich muss mich anziehen. Daniel wird gleich zurück kommen“ antwortete Root mit Schmerzverzogener Stimme.

„Root!!! Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Du willst nicht auf diese Party gehen?!?“

„Ich will nicht, aber ich muss!“

„Nein, keine Chance. Ich bringe dich hier weg…“ bevor Sameen weiter sprechen konnte, fiel ihr Root ins Wort „Ich kann nicht weg. In mir ist ein Peilsender. Sobald ich das Haus und das Grundstück verlasse, werden die Sicherheitsleute im Sicherheitsbüro es merken und den Alarm auslösen.   
Sie werden uns finden und dich töten und ich…“

„Was??? Wo ist der Peilsender? Wir entfernen ihn…“

„Das geht nicht, er ist an meiner Wirbelsäule implantiert. Ein flascher Schnitt und ich bin tot. Bitte geh einfach“ flehte Root sie an.

„Nein, ich lass dich nicht hier. Können wir den Peilsender deaktivieren?“

Sameen half Root aufzustehen. Dabei keuchte sie vor Schmerzen auf.

„Wenn ich ihn deaktiviere, wissen sie es ebenfalls gleich. Ich müsste ihn umgehen, so wie ich es auch gemacht habe, als ich dich besucht habe. Aber das geht nicht so einfach, es ist kompliziert. Gib mir das Kleid, bitte.“

„Das willst du anziehen?“ fragte Sameen erstaunt, weil sie das Kleid nicht sehr ansprechend fand.

„Nein, aber Daniel will das!“

„Bestimmt Daniel etwa alles? Fragte Sameen genervt und verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sameen, du musst wirklich gehen, Daniel kommt gleich zurück!“

„Ich kann nicht, ich lass dich hier nicht allein mit diesen Schwein!“

„Hör zu, ich muss auf die Party, das ist wichtig. Morgen werde ich wieder in meinem Büro oder in meine Labor sein. Dort kann ich etwas gegen den Peilsender unternehmen. Hier habe ich nichts, was mir helfen wird. Wenn er überbrückt ist, können wir uns treffen. Okay?“

„Ja, aber…“

„Nein, kein Aber, nur so wird es gehen. Und jetzt geh bitte!!!“

Sameen sah Root ernst an. In ihrer Magengrube drehte sich alles. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt gehen würde, würde sie Root vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

„Gib mir dein Wort, das du dich bei mir meldest sobald der Peilsender überbrückt ist!“

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich es hinbekomme. Es ist kompliziert und kann einige Tage dauern. Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Ich melde mich bei dir.“

Root wirkte deutlich erleichtert, als Sameen sich endlich zum gehen bereit erklärte.

Sameen zog Root vorsichtig in ihre Arme und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss. Root erwiderte den Kuss. Sie wünschte sich, dass er nie aufhören würde. Doch dann entzog sie sich Sameen und drückte sie weg. 

„Du musst gehen, bitte!“ sagte sie leise.

„Root, ich lass dich nicht im Stich, ich helfe dir. Melde dich, ja?“

„Ja“ vereinzelte Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht.

Sameen verließ das Zimmer, aber sie hatte nicht vor zu gehen. Sie zog sich in eines, der leeren Zimmer zurück und rief Harold an.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!“

„Wo sind Sie?“

Nachdem Sameen ihm die Adresse genannt hatte, hörte sie Harold stöhnen „Ms. Shaw, John ist schon auf dem Anwesen, wir haben heute die Nummer von Mrs. McCoy bekommen. Wie sind sie dorthin gekommen?“

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen Harold. Sie hat einen Peilsender implantiert. Sie kann das Haus nicht verlassen. Der Peilsender muss überbrückt werden. Fällt Ihnen dazu was ein?“

„Ja, ich erstelle einen Plan und werde John Bescheid geben. Sie sollten sich bereithalten und einen Fluchtwagen organisieren.“

„Danke Harold“

 

\-------------------------

 

„Mrs. McCoy? Ich bin ein Freund von Shaw, wir haben einen Plan, wie wir sie heraus bekommen“ 

Root sah John erstaunt an. Er gab ihr aber ein Zeichen, das sie nicht auffallen dürfen.

„Ich muss ihren Peilsender lokalisieren. Ein Freund von uns, kann dann eine Störsequenz schicken um ihren Peilsender auszuschalten. Wenn das passiert ist, müssen wir hier ganz schnell weg. Bitte halten sie sich daher in meiner Nähe auf.“

„Wo ist Sameen?“ fragte Root besorgt.

„Sie sitzt schon im Fluchtwagen, sie ist sicher. Keine Sorge“

„Okay“

„Harold wir sind bereit, haben sie dir Daten bekommen?“

„Ja, geben sie mir einen Moment“

Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los auf der Party. Mehrere kleine Explosionen, die im ganzen Haus verteilt, von John installiert worden sind, gingen gleichzeitig hoch. Die Partygäste gerieten in Panik. John packte Root am Arm und zog sie aus den Haus. Bei den Chaos, war das, ihre beste Fluchtmöglichkeit.

In selben Moment wurde der Peilsender von Harold in Root´s Körper lahm gelegt.

Root und John erreichten ohne Probleme den Fluchtwagen und Sameen fuhr sofort los, als sie eingestiegen waren.

Hinter den Fluchtwagen tauchten die Sicherheitsleute auf und schossen auf die Flüchtenden. Sameen musste durch das Tor brechen und mehrmals die Fahrtrichtung wechseln, um ganz sicher zu gehen, das sie nicht verfolgt worden sind.

„Das war irgendwie zu einfach“ bemerkt John trocken. 

Von Rücksitzt kam nur ein leises Röcheln. John und Sameen sahen sich um und sahen Root auf den Rücksitzt blutverschmiert liegen. Sameen hielt sofort den Wagen am Straßenrand an und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, während John, ins nächste Krankenhaus fuhr. Die Adresse bekam er von Harold über den Ohrstöpsel erklärt.

Die Notoperation dauerte etliche Stunde, währenddessen lief in den Nachrichten immer wieder der Bericht, dass Unbekannt eine Party auf den McCoy Anwesen gestürmt hatten und Mrs. McCoy entführt hatten. 

Sameen wunderte sich, wie die Tatsachen so verdreht werden konnten. Sie war froh, dass die Maschine alle Sicherheitskameras in Root´s Nähe ausgeschaltet hatte. Ansonsten würde es hier in kürzester Zeit, nur so von Polizei und anderen unliebsamen Besucher wimmeln.

„Ms. Shaw, John, wie geht es unserer Freundin?“ Harold kam gerade zu ihnen gehumpelt. Man sah ihn seine Sorge an.

„Es gibt noch nichts neues, die Operation läuft noch“ klärte John ihn auf. 

„Wir haben Sie es geschafft, das wir als Verwandte akzeptiert wurden?“ fragte Sameen ihn.

„Nun ich habe Ms Groves, als John´s Ehefrau ausgegeben. Ich hoffe, dass die Tarnung noch eine Weile hält. Sie haben sicher auch die Nachrichten gesehen?“

„Ja, es läuft ja die ganze Zeit. Was unternehmen wir deswegen?“ fragte Sameen sichtlich gereizt.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir mit spielen? Eine Lösegeldforderung stellen, den Deal vermasseln und Mrs. McCoy für Tod erklären lassen. Ms. Shaw ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht zu den Ereignissen dieser Nacht. Was hatten Sie in diesen Haus zu suchen und wieso war Mrs. McCoy in Gefahr?“

Als Sameen ihren Bericht beendet hatte, sahen John und Harold sie erstaunt an.

„Okay, also ging es um den brutalen Ehemann? Hätte sie sich nicht scheiden lassen können?“ fragte John trocken.

„Nein, sieh mal, welcher Ehemann implantiert seiner Frau einen Peilsender?“ gab Sameen zu bedenken.

„Ja, das ist schon merkwürdig, außerdem haben wir Ihre Nummer bekommen.“ Gab Harold ebenfalls zu bedenken. „Wir müssen abwarten, ich hoffe Ms. Groves kann uns einiges erklären, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht?“

„Falls Sie überlebt“ gab John zu bedenken.


	6. Das Gespräch mit Harold

Nachdem Root, eine Überlebenschance von 75% von der Maschine errechnet bekommen hatte, leitete Harold Ihre Verlegung in eine sichere Wohnung ein. Er engagierte zwei Pflegeschwestern und ein Arzt, die die Genesung von Root überwachen sollte.

Sameen blieb die meiste Zeit bei Root am Bett und wachte bei ihr. John und Harold konnte sie immer nur für kurze Zeit überreden, sich schlafen zu legen. In dieser Zeit saß einer der beiden an Root´s Bett. 

Nach einigen Tagen stabilisierte sich Roots Gesundheitszustand und alle konnten aufatmen. 

Sameen schlief gerade mit dem Kopf auf Root´s Bett, als Root erwachte. Sameen war sofort hellwach, als sie das schmerzhafte Keuchen hörte.

„Root? Beweg dich nicht. Alles ist gut“ sie drückte Root zurück in ihre Kissen. 

„Wo bin ich?“ fragte sie mit kratziger rauer Stimme. 

Sameen gab ihr vorsichtig was zu trinken „ Du bist bei uns in Sicherheit. Wir hatten dich aus deinen Haus geholt. Weißt du noch?“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Du wurdest bei der Flucht angeschossen. Aber es wird Dir bald wieder gut gehen.“ versicherte ihr Sameen.

Plötzlich fing Root zu weinen an. „Hey… Schscht, alles gut“ versuchte Sameen sie zu beruhigen. „Was denn los?“

„Ich werde nie in Sicherheit sein, Daniel wird mich finden und dann bringt er uns um“ schluchzte Root. 

„Nein, hier kann er dich nicht finden. Du bist hier sicher. Versprochen!“

„Nein, mein Peilsender wird ihn herführen und wenn nicht der, dann Samaritan!“

„Was??? Du weißt von Samaritan?“ fragte Sameen sie verwirrt.

Bevor Sameen eine Antwort darauf bekam, war Root jedoch vor Erschöpfung wieder weggedämmert.

„Harold, Root war eben wach und sie hat Samaritan erwähnt“

„Oh Gott, Ms. Shaw sie weiß von Samaritan? Wir müssen sie unbedingt befragen, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht!“

\-----------------------------

„Hallo Mrs: McCoy, es freut mich zu sehen, das es Ihnen besser geht. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen und Ihrer Arbeit gehört“ begrüßte Harold Root freundlich einen Tag später, als sie wach wurde.

„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte Root verwirrt.

„Nun.. ähm, ich bin Harold Finch…“

„Harold Finch?“ Root machte große Augen, sie fingen regelrecht an zu leuchten „ich habe auch schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Sie sind mein Vorbild, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Erfinder „der Maschine“ jemals kennen lernen würde.“ Plapperte Root aufgeregt vor sich hin. „Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen.“

John und Sameen sahen sich an und verdrehten einvernehmlich ihre Augen. Zwei Nerds hatten sich gefunden.

„Mrs. McCoy…“

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Root!“

„Also gut Root, wir müssen unbedingt über einige wichtige Dinge reden. Ich hoffe sie fühlen sich dazu schon bereit?“ fragte Harold besorgt.

Root´s Augen hörten auf zu leuchten, ihr Lächeln verblaste, als sie nickte.

„Gut, also zuerst einmal zum größten Problem. Als Ms. Shaw und Mr. Reese sie aus ihren Anwesen herausgeholt hatten, wurde das als Entführung ihrer Person angezeigt.“

Root sah besorgt aus, nickte aber nur, um Harold zu verstehen zu geben, das er fortfahren sollte.

„Die Frage ist nun, sind sie freiwillig mit den Beiden mitgegangen oder wünschen Sie zurück zu kehren?“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“ fragte sie leise.

„Ja, natürlich haben Sie eine Wahl. Nun, wenn Sie wünschen bringen wir Sie zurück. Aber sollten Sie eine Rückkehr nicht wünschen, helfen wir Ihnen gern ein neues Leben anzufangen. Wir können Ihnen eine neue Identität geben“

Als Root nicht antwortete, fuhr Harold weiter fort. „Wir können ihren Tod inszenieren, damit ihr Mann Sie nicht weiter verfolgt. Oder Ihnen bei der Scheidung helfen. Egal, was es ist, wir werden Ihnen dabei helfen und beiseite stehen.“

In Root´s Augen traten Tränen, als sie leise Fragte „Warum?“

Harold verstand nicht „Warum, was?“

 

Root hatte Mühe ihre Stimme zu finden. „Warum sind sie so nett zu mir?“

„Ähm… nun das ist… noch eine Sache die wir besprechen müssen!“ stotterte Harold.

Root Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst „Sicher“

„Nun Sie haben eben erzählt, das Sie von der Maschine wissen und vor einigen Tagen haben sie gegenüber Ms. Shaw Samaritan erwähnt. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber wissen.“ Harold sah Root erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich habe mitgeholfen Samaritan zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ich hatte die Aufgabe sie mit jedem erdenklichen Programm zu schützen und unbesiegbar zu machen. Wenn Sie wollen, bin ich sozusagen die Hauptverantwortliche dafür, dieses Monster zum Leben erweckt zu haben“ Root senkte ihren Blick und wendete sich von Harold ab.

Harold seufzte schwer.

„Ich weiß, das die Maschine und Samaritan sich gegen seitig bekriegen und das ich Schuld daran bin. Was werden Sie jetzt mit mir machen?“

„Das kommt darauf an, was Sie machen wollen“ antwortete Harold. 

Root starrte in fassungslos an „Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Nun, Sie müssen sich entscheiden ob Sie zurück gehen wollen oder ein neues Leben beginnen wollen.“

„Sie wollen mich nicht töten oder foltern oder beseitigen?“ fragte Root ungläubig.

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Uns und Samaritan Root. Wir töten niemanden, wir helfen den Menschen, egal was sie getan haben oder wer sie sind“ sagte Harold bestimmt.

Root blinzelte Harold verwirrt an. Bisher hatte sie noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sie nicht verletzten, foltern, bestrafen oder manipulieren wollte. Sie war damit völlig überfordert. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

Harold, Sameen und John sahen sich erstaunt an. Sameen versuchte Root in den Arm zu nehmen, um sie zu trösten. Sie hoffte, dass das helfen würde. Root klammerte sich verzweifelt an Sameen. 

Harold und John fühlten sich hilflos, angesichts der Situation und verließen daher das Zimmer.

Erst eine halbe Stunden später kam Sameen aus den Zimmer „Root schläft jetzt, sie ist völlig erschöpft in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Keine Ahnung, warum sie auf einmal so aufgelöst war.“

„Ich denke, das wir das vielleicht irgendwann mal erfahren werden Ms. Shaw. Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Ja, nein… ich weiß nicht. Ich meine so kenne ich Root nicht, es ist Besorgnis erregend. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit was Daniel oder die bei Samaritan mit ihr angestellt haben, das sie so Merkwürdig drauf ist.“ Seufzte Sameen.

„Nun, ich glaube Sie sollten mit ihr das nächste Mal darüber reden. Meinen Sie, das würde gehen?“

Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte schwer „Gut, okay, ich mache es. Vielleicht kann sie sich ja dann entscheiden, was Sie möchte.“


	7. Die Vergangenheit

„Hey Root, ich würde gern mit dir reden über das, was passiert ist. Meinst du, das wäre okay für Dich?“ fragte Sameen vorsichtig.

„Was möchtest du wissen?“

„Alles. Ich würde gern wissen wie du zu Samaritan gekommen bist. Wieso du Daniel geheiratet hast. Und wie du weiter leben möchtest.“  
Root seufzte schwer, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen.

„Im College, da hatte ich einige Regierungssysteme gehackt. Ich war nicht auf der Suche, nach etwas besonderen, ich wollte nur herausfinden, auf was ich alles so stoßen würde. Ich fand das College langweilig und wir konnten ja nicht den ganzen Tag Sex miteinander machen, also habe ich mich durch die verschiedensten Systeme gehackt. Die kompliziertesten und gesichertsten Systeme, waren kein Problem für mich. Ich wurde übermütig und hab wohl irgendwo ein Fehler gemacht. 

Jedenfalls standen irgendwann zwei Männer in unserem Zimmer. Sie meinte ich müsse mit ihnen kommen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit ihnen zu gehen. Sie warfen mit Hochverrat an unseren Land vor. Da kannst du vorstellen, wie sehr ich Angst bekam. Sie schleppten mich nach Washington D.C. dort wurde ich immer und immer wieder verhört. Sie verlegten mich und andere Gefangene alle paar Tage und die Verhöre gingen immer weiter und weiter. 

Nach einer dieser Gefangenetransporte stand dann auf einmal Mr. Greer vor mir. Er meinte alles sei geregelt und das ich ihm jetzt unterstellt wäre. Er machte mir klar, dass das meine einzige Chance sei, da raus zu kommen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich war immerhin erst 16 Jahre und hatte niemanden, der sich für mich einsetzte.“ Erzählte Root verbittert.

„Ich bekam eine neue Identität und da Mr. Greer nur auf meine Talente und Fähigkeiten aus war, bekam ich alles was nötig war, um effektiv für ihn und seine Organisation zu arbeiten. Ansonsten hatte er keine Verwendung für mich und übergab mich Martine. Sie war für mich verantwortlich und was das hieß wurde mir auch schnell klar. Ich war für Sie ein Welpe und Welpen müssten ihrer Meinung nach gleich von Anfang an erzogen werden. Das tat sie dann auch. Ich arbeitete am Tag und in meiner Freizeit erzog sie mich.“

Sameen wollte in diesen Moment Root nahe sein, weil sie gerade so verletzlich aussah und ihr Tränen übers Gesicht kullerten.

„Nein, nicht. Ist Okay!“ wehrte sie Sameen ab. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihre Brust und hielt sie mit ihren Armen fest. „Wenn Martine, der Meinung war, das ich mehr als üblich erzogen werden musste, übergab sie mich Daniel. Daniel hatte andere Methoden. Ich weiß nicht woher sie es wussten, aber sie wussten das Männer keine Option für mich waren. Er…er…“ 

Sameen schluckte „Schon gut, du musst es nicht erzählen, ich kann mir denken, was e tat. Wieso hast du ihn geheiratet?“

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Je älter ich wurde und mehr auf Galas zugegen sein musste, desto mehr Verehrer hatte ich. Mr. Greer und Martine fanden, das das nicht gut sei. Also wurde ich mit Daniel verheiratete. Er hatte sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet. Und er nutzte seine neue Position gut aus. Er hatte so noch mehr Kontrolle über mich. 

Ich kann froh sein, das ich für Mr. Greer wichtig war, sonst hätte ich das erste Ehejahr vielleicht nicht überlebt. Da Daniel es zu bunt mit mir trieb, wurden wir zum Glück räumlich getrennt. Nur noch bei besonderen Bestrafungen und eben den Galas, dürfte er sich mir nähern. Aber bei diesen Bestraffungen hatte er fast keine Einschränkungen, außer das er meine Gesicht und meinen Kopf nicht verletzten dürfte.“

Root sah Sameen an und fing auf einmal hysterisch an zu lachen. „Weißt du, was bei der Sache lustig ist?“ fragte sie Sameen.

„Nein“ antwortete Sameen besorgt.

„Ich musste nicht mal etwas Besonderes tun, um bestraft zu werden. Ich habe nie versucht weg zu laufen. Wohin hätte ich auch gehen sollen? Ich hatte nur hin und wieder kleine Ausflüge unternommen. Mehr nicht. 

Was auch lustig ist, ich habe den Peilsender erfunden, der mir implantiert worden ist. Es war ein Auftrag von der Regierung. Sie wollte etwas, womit sie Straftäter, die auf Freigang oder Entlassen worden waren, weiterhin effektiv kontrollieren konnten. Der Peilsender sendet Impulse an die Gehirne der Straftäter, sobald sie vorhaben wieder straffällig zu werden, sodass sie von ihrem Vorhaben abgelenkt und manipuliert werden, sie nicht zu begehen. Durch Samaritan können die Peilsender noch effektiver überwacht werden. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob diese Menschen wissen, dass sie einen Peilsender tragen. Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls habe ich ihn gebaut. Und dann selbst implantiert bekommen. Nur mit den Unterschied, dass mein Peilsender eine andere Programmierung hat. Naja, der Peilsender hatte auch Vorteile für mich. Er ermöglichte es mir freier zu leben, ich musste nicht mehr rund um die Uhr überwacht werden. Und da ich ihn erfunden hatte, hatte ich auch die Möglichkeit von Zeit zu Zeit ihn so zu manipulieren, das ich kleine Ausflüge machen konnte, ohne das es bemerkt wurde.“ 

Root lachte für einen Moment und hörte plötzlich auf, als ihr bewusst war, wie verrückt sie sich anhörte.

„Und dann sah ich dich auf der Spendengala. Erst dachte ich, du seist nicht da sondern, nur einer von meinen üblichen Tagträumen. Ich ging auf die Damentoilette, um mich frisch zu machen und kurz für mich zu sein. Und dann bist du durch die Tür gekommen und warst wirklich vor mir. Ich musste dich einfach küssen. Weißt du, in all den Jahren, hatte ich dich nie vergessen. Immer wenn es zu schlimm für mich wurde, kehrte ich in Gedanken zu dir zurück ans College und zu unserer gemeinsamen Zeit. Du warst sowas wie mein Sicherheitsanker, um nicht ganz durchzudrehen. 

Nach diesem Kuss, musste ich einfach alles über dich wissen. Ich hackte mich durch die Systeme und fand deine Akte. Ich war beeindruckt, was du alles in deinen Leben getan hattest. Aber das Ende war erstaunlich, ich meine, da stand dass du im Dienst getötet worden seist. Ist das nicht witzig? Wir sind beide tot und leben dennoch?“

„Wie hast du meine Wohnung gefunden? Das steht doch gar nicht in meine Akte.“

„Oh Sameen, du bist ein Gewohnheitsmensch. Das warst du schon am College. Du machst meistens das gleiche zur gleichen Zeit. Samaritan kann dich nicht sehen, was merkwürdig ist. Aber ich habe einige Kneipen / Restaurants ausfindig gemacht, in denen es dein Lieblingsessen gibt. Und dann habe ich mich durch die Systeme gehackt und das Überwachungsmaterial angesehen. Solange bis ich dich fand. Danach war es ein Kinderspiel, dich bis zu deiner Wohnung zu verfolgen.“ 

„Du bist also ein kleiner Stalker?“ fragte sie Root grinsend.

„Nein, ich nicht. Aber mein Programm, das ich entwickelt habe, schon. Ich musste es nur noch etwas füttern und schon hatten wir dich. Deine Wohnung liegt übrigens nicht in der Dunkelzone.“

„Das war mir gar nicht bewusst. Ich meine ich habe bisher keine Überwachungskameras entdeckt.“

„Nun, es gibt sie. Tut mir leid. Nachdem ich wusste wo du wohnst, musste ich meinen Peilsender nur noch überbrücken. Das ist ein wenig heikel, aber machbar. Leider nur für kurze Zeit. Als du, Ohnmächtig wurdest, hat mich mein Wahnprogramm informiert, das der Peilsender bald wieder meinen genauen Aufenthaltsort übermitteln würde. Ich musste los. Ich wollte dir eine Nachricht schreiben, aber ich fand weder Papier noch einen Stift bei dir. Es tut mir leid, ich wäre gern noch länger bei dir geblieben. Aber hätte ich das getan, dann wären wir vielleicht getötet worden. 

Ich wurde ungefähr 6 Block von der Wohnung entfernt, aufgegriffen. Martine raste vor Wut und übergab mich Daniel. Doch das war mir egal, die Nacht mit dir, war es mir Wert gewesen, mein Leben dafür zu geben. Ich bereute nicht zu dir gekommen zu sein. In Gedanken war ich nur noch bei dir. Das machte Daniel rasend, Martine musste sogar eingreifen, sonst hätte er mich totgeprügelt. Aber davon habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen, weil kurz nachdem er angefangen hatte mich zu bestrafen, wurde ich bewusstlos. Also…“

„Warte, das ist falsch! Dein Leben ist wichtig und wertvoll. Du hättest es nicht so leichtfertig riskieren dürfen. Verstehst du mich? Tu sowas nie wieder, ansonsten muss ich dich übers Knie legen“ drohte Sameen Root zwinkernd. 

„Ich glaub, mehr musst du mir nicht erzählen. Ich glaub ich hab einen guten Überblick bekommen. Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen. Du siehst blass aus. Ich hol dir was zu essen“ Sameen wendete sich schon um und wollte gehen, als Root sie am Arm festhielt.

„Sameen, ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, das ich dich im Hotelzimmer stehen lassen habe und vorher wegen den Streit. Es tut mir leid.“

„Hey, ist okay. Mach kein Drama draus“ zwinkerte Sameen sie an.

Root war froh, das Sameen ihre Entschuldig angenommen hatte.

„Sameen?“

„Ja?“

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Erst mal wirst du dir Mühe geben und wieder gesund werden und dann sehen wir weiter. Aber zu Samaritan lasse ich dich auf gar keinen Fall mehr zurück. Das kannst du schon mal aus deinen schönen Kopf streichen.“

„Danke!“

„Wofür?“

„Dafür das du da bist und dich um mich kümmerst“

„Das ist Ehrensache. Jetzt schlaf ein wenig. Ich muss mit Harold reden.“

Bevor Sameen das Zimmer verließ, sah sie nochmal zu Root, die schon fast eingeschlafen war. 

\-----------------------------

„Harold haben Sie alles mit angehört?“

„Ja, das habe ich. Sie haben Recht, zurück schicken dürfen wir Ms. Groves auf gar keinen Fall. Wir werden Sie für Tot erklären lassen und ihr eine neue Identität geben. Vielleicht kann Sie uns auch gegen Samaritan helfen. Sollten wir gewinnen, wird Sie ein neues Leben anfangen können.“

„Ob Sie klar kommen wird?“

„Ja, mit Ihrer und unserer Hilfe, wird sie die ersten Schritte in ein neues Leben auf jeden fall gut meistern. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt.“

„Gut, ich werde Root was zu essen besorgen und ihr berichten, was wir planen und Sie bitten und gegen Samaritan zu helfen. Wo ist John?“

„Er arbeitet an einer neuen Nummer.“

„Oh gut, vielleicht sollten Sie auch zu U-Bahnstation zurück gehen. Ich passe auf Root auf und melde mich, wenn was ist.“

„Ms. Shaw sind Sie sicher?“

„Ja Harold, alles okay. Gehen Sie ruhig.“

Damit schob sie Harold zu Wohnungstür und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Sameen seufzte schwer, das Gespräch mit Root hatte mehr an ihr gezerrt, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal ein wenig Zeit für sich, um ihre Gedanken zuordnen.

\----------------------------------

„Gott Root! Was machst du hier?“ als Sameen aus den Schlaf hoch schreckte, saß Root am anderen Ende des Sofas in eine Decke eingewickelt und schaute fern. 

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und niemand war da. Daher bin ich aufgestanden und habe dich hier schlafend gefunden. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber auch nicht allein sein.“ erklärte Root.

„Ich habe Harold weggeschickt und wollte mich ums Essen kümmern. Aber dann habe ich mich hingesetzt und muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Sorry. Ich mach gleich was zu essen. Okay?“ 

„Sameen, kann ich was gegen die Schmerzen bekommen?“ fragte Root schmerzverzogen.

„Ja, klar. Ich hol was, du solltest zurück ins Bett gehen“

„Nein, ich möchte gern bei dir bleiben!“

„Okay, aber nur kurz!“ sagte Sameen und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Als Sameen zurück kam, lächelte Root sie verführerisch an. Warum, war Sameen ein Rätsel.

„Wieso lächelst du so?“

„Naja, du hast eine Spritze in der Hand und mir kam gerade eine Ideen, was man alles damit anstellen könnte“

Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und nahm Root´s Arm und spritzte ihr das Schmerzmittel. Kaum hatte Sameen die Spritze weggelegt, zog sie in ihre Arme und küsste sie stürmisch auf ihre Lippen. Sameen war überrumpelt.

„Dir scheint es besser zu gehen“

„Ja“ keuchte Root in Sameen´s Mund und küsste sie weiter.

Sie führte ihre Hände unter Sameen´s Shirt und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du Doktor spielst. Es erregt mich total“ 

Eine Hand glitt zu Sameens Po hinunter und presste Sameens Unterleib an ihren. Sie küsste an Sameens Hals herunter und biss sanft hinein. Sameen stöhnte auf und drückte Root auf das Sofa runter und legte sich auf ihr. Sie küssten sich wild, während ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour gingen, bei der jeweils anderen.

Plötzlich hörte Sameen auf und sah Root ernst an „Wir können das nicht tun!“

„Warum nicht?“ fragte Root besorgt.

Sameen stieg von Root und setzte sich neben ihr auf das Sofa. „Weil du was besseres, als mich verdient hast.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Root verwirrt.

Sameen seufzte schwer, bevor sie antwortete „Du hast jemanden verdient, der dir all die Liebe geben kann, die du verdienst. Ich kann das nicht. Du kennst meine Akte, du weißt was da drin steht. Ich bin nicht fähig etwas zu fühlen. Ich will dich nicht verletzten. Ich meine, du hast eine Menge Scheiß in deinem Leben erlebt und dir wurde oft wehgetan. Ich ertrag es nicht, dir das auch anzutun und es würde so passieren. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, du musst es nicht leugnen.“

Root starrte Sameen fassungslos an, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Sie wickelte die Decke wieder um sich und starrte zum Fernseher hinüber. 

Sameen wollte Root in die Arme nehmen, um sie zu trösten.

„Nein, nicht. Alles Okay!“ sagte sie scharf zu Sameen.

„Okay, ich mach dann mal das Essen.“

Als Sameen zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam mit dem Essen, war Root nicht mehr auf den Sofa. Sameen schaute in Root´s Zimmer nach und war froh, dass sie tatsächlich im Bett lag und offensichtlich schon schlief. Sameen seufzte erleichtert.


	8. Der Plan zu Vernichtung von Samaritan

„Guten Morgen Ms. Groves, ich wollte sie darüber informieren, das Madeline McCoy offiziell als tot erklärt worden ist und das die Maschine ihnen eine neue Identität geben wird. Haben Sie irgendwelche Namenswünsche?“

„Nein, ich habe keine Wünsche. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ fragte Root stattdessen.

„Wir werden Ihnen eine neue Identität geben und helfen Ihnen beim Aufbau eines neuen Lebens. Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Stadt oder einen Ort in denen Sie gern e leben möchten? Sie möchten sicherlich weiter in der Computer- und Technologiebranche weiterarbeiten. Wir werden alles für Sie regeln und…“ bevor Harold weiter reden konnte, unterbrach Root ihn.

„Ich würde gern helfen Samaritan zu bekämpfen und Mr. Greer und seine Leute zu Hölle schicken!“

„Es freut mich, dass Sie ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen Samaritan anbieten. Ich hatte sehr darauf gehoft“ Harold strahlte Root erfreut an und Root strahlte zurück.

„Wir können gleich anfangen, mir geht es gut“ sagte Root eifrig.

\-------------------------- 

Als Sameen zurück kam mit dem Frühstück, war die Wohnung leer. Nur ein Zettel, wo Root sich befand, fand sie vor. 

Wütend fuhr sie zur U-Bahnstation. Dort angekommen, wollte sie gerade Harold zu rede stellen, wie er es wagen konnte Root schon so früh aus den Bett geholt zu haben. Aber als sie sah, wie Root und Harold zusammen an einen Programm arbeiteten und tief versunken in ihren tun waren, seufzte sie nur „Nerds“

Die nächsten Tage arbeiten die beiden weiter fieberhaft, an dem Programm, was Samaritan vernichten sollte. Root sprach kaum mit Sameen und Sameen musste sich eingestehen, das es sie störte.

Mittlerweile hatte Root die Maschine kennen gelernt und war entzückt und völlig in ihrem Element. Harold und Root, nahmen Sameen und John nur am Rande wahr. 

Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen und dann hatten sie es geschafft. Das Programm war fertig. Jetzt musste es nur noch in Samaritan eingeschleust werden.

Root hatte schon eine Idee, aber Harold hielt es zu gefährlich. Als Sameen, die Idee hörte flippte sie regenrecht aus. Damit war die Idee abgeschmettert worden.

Also arbeiteten Root und Harold an einer anderen Idee, während Sameen und John weiter die Nummern bearbeiteten.

Im Innersten war Sameen neidisch auf Harold, weil er so viel Zeit mit Root verbringen konnte. Nach außen gab sie sich cool.

Root stellte eine Liste mit allen wichtigen Personen rund um Samaritan zusammen. Ganz oben standen Mr. Greer und die Leute aus dem Vorstand. Weiter unten stand Martine und noch weiter unten Daniel. 

Sameen wunderte sich darüber. Auf ihrer Liste, die sie in ihren Kopf zusammengestellt hatte, war Daniel an erster Stelle, dann Martine und Mr. Greer. 

Der Plan sah vor Samaritan auszuschalten und im selben Moment, alle die für Samaritan arbeiteten zu eleminieren.

„Root? Was ist los mit dir?“ polterte Sameen verärgert in den U-Bahnwagon.

Root sah verwirrt auf „Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine die verdammte Liste. Wieso steht Daniel ganz unten und nicht ganz oben?“ fragte Sameen aufgebracht.

Root lächelte frech Sameen an „Weil er nicht wichtig für unsere Mission ist. Er ist ein kleines Licht bei Samaritan. Er hat im Augenblick keine Priorität.“

„Aber…“

„Sameen, Süße, das bedeutet nicht, das er einfach davon kommt. Ich hab mir etwas besonderes für ihn ausgedacht. Keine Sorge, er bekommt das was er verdient“ damit wendete sich Root wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Sameen war aber neugierig und wollte es unbedingt wissen „Was ist dein Plan?“

Root grinste sie an „Sei nicht so neugierig.“

„Ach komm schon, bitte erzähl es mir!“ bettelte Sameen sie zuckersüß an.

„Wirklich süß, wie du mich anbettelst. Was tust du, wenn ich es dir verrate?“ fragte Root interessiert.

Sameen dachte kurz nach. „Wie wäre es mit einer gemeinsamen Nacht?“

„Oh ho, ich dachte das können wir nicht tun. Hast du das nicht selbst vor einer Weile zu mir gesagt?“

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe aber gerade meine Meinung geändert, also haben wir einen Deal?“

„Wie kann ich sicher sein, das du deine Meinung nicht wieder änderst?“

„Nun, ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Eine Nacht und du verrätst mir deinen Plan.“

„Okay, aber zuerst will ich einen Kuss.“ forderte Root. 

Sameen zog Root in ihre Arme und küsste Root sanft auf ihre Lippen. Root drückte Sameen noch näher an sich und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch und wild. 

Sameen hatte Mühe sich von Root zu lösen, aber es gelang ihr doch.

„Nun erzähl mir deinen Plan!“

„Was ist mit der versprochenen Nacht?“ entgegnete Root.

„Die wird es geben. Ehrenwort, aber jetzt erzähl schon!!!“

„Ich habe ein Programm entwickelt, das Daniel, egal wo er hin geht und was er tut, das Leben zu Hölle machen wird. Sobald er seine Kreditkarte, sein Handy oder irgendetwas anderes benutzt, was ihm als Daniel McCoy ausweist, wird er Ärger bekommen. Überall wird er als Feind identifiziert werden. Wenn er zum Beispiel in einen Sonnenstudio mit Kreditkarte zahlt, wird das Programm die Sonnenbank manipulieren und er wird schreckliche Hautverbrennungen erleiden. Oder sollte er in einen Krankenhaus seine Krankenkarte vorlegen, wird sein eigentlicher Grund, wieso er im Krankenhaus ist, gelöscht und er wird, als Patient einer Vasektomie eine Operation haben, die ihn ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen wird. Will er Geld am Geldautomat abheben, wird sein Konto automatisch gesperrt und eingefroren. Dann wird man ihn wegen einer Steuerhinterziehung anklagen. Weiterhin könnten größere Summen von Gelder auftauchen, die wenn man sie zurück verfolgt, ihm als Drogenhändler entlarven. Egal, was er machen wird, er wird Ärger bekommen und es wird schlimm enden“ Root zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute sehr unschuldig aus.

Sameen war erstaunt „Mein Gott Root, dich sollte man echt nicht als Feind haben.“ sagte sie beeindruckt, durch Root´s Kriminelle Einfallsreichtum.

„Ja, ich weiß!“ damit drehte sie sich zum Computer um und gab einen Code ein. „So sein Leben ist vorbei“

„Was? So einfach ist das?“ fragte Sameen verwirrt.

„Nein, ich habe einige Tage dafür gebraucht um dieses Programm zu schreiben. Aber ja, so einfach ist es, das Leben eines Menschen zu zerstören. Du solltest also dein Versprechen einhalten.“ Zwinkerte Root Sameen an.

„Was ist mit Martine?“

Root sah Sameen verwirrt an „Was soll mit ihr sein?“

„Naja, sie hatte dich auch gefoltert. Ich dachte du hast dir auch was Spezielles für sie ausgedacht.“

„Nein, darüber habe ich nicht mal nach gedacht. Sieh mal, sie hat Befehle befolgt, mich nur in angemessenen Maßen gefoltert. Sie hatte keinen Spaß daran oder es genossen. Es war nur ihr Auftrag, ihr Job. Mehr nicht. Daniel dagegen hat es genossen mich zu quälen. Martine nicht, daher denke ich nicht, das sie was Spezielles verdient hat. Es reicht aus, wenn sie durch eine Kugel im Kopf stirbt.“

„Okay, wenn du meinst“ sagte Sameen Schultern zuckend.

\-------------------------------

Nachdem die Programme, welche Samaritan vernichten sollten, gestartet waren, ging alles sehr schnell. Innerhalb einer Woche waren alle, die für Samaritan gearbeitet hatten elemeniert worden. Samaritan selbst, war nur noch ein Haufen Schrott, welcher nie wieder neuaufgebaut werden konnte.


	9. Das Date

„Harold, wo ist Root?“ fragte Sameen aufgeregt. 

Harold sah Sameen verwirrt an „Root ist nicht hier. Ich dachte sie haben heute Abend ein Date?“

„Ja, haben wir, aber ich dachte wir sehen uns heute… ich meine, ich dachte sie ist hier. Ich wollte sie noch was fragen.“ Stotterte Sameen nervöse. 

„Nein, sie hat eine Nachricht für Sie dagelassen, die ich Ihnen geben soll. Und dann ist Sie gegangen und meinte Sie müsse noch unendlich viele Sachen erledigen und sich noch hübsch machen für das Date. Sie war sehr aufgeregt und freute sich schon sehr auf heute Abend. Darf ich Ihnen einen guten Rat mitgeben?“ fragte Harold ernst.

„Ja, sicher“ antwortete Sameen.

„Nun, ich denke es hängt viel vom Verlauf des heutigen Abends für Sie beide ab. Vermasseln Sie es bitte nicht!“

Sameen sah Harold ungläubig an „Ich hatte nicht vor es zu vermasseln. Ich habe ein schönes Restaurant ausgewählt und ein traumhaftes Hotelzimmer gebucht. Joss hatte mir geholfen ein schickes Kleid auszuwählen und nachher will sie mir noch die Haare machen. Die Maschine hat von mir Anweisung bekommen keine neue Nummern an mich weiter zuleiten, sondern das John, Fusco, Joss oder Sie heute für jeden Notfall verantwortlich sind. Es kann also nicht schief gehen. Versprochen.“

„Gut, ich sehe Sie haben an alles gedacht. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen und Root einen schönen Abend“ Harold zwinkerte Sameen aufmunternd zu.

Sameen las schnell Root´s Nachricht und verließ dann die U-Bahnstation.

\------------------------------------

Sameen war überpünktlich im Restaurant und ließ sich vom Ober zu ihren Tisch führen. Kurz danach führte der Ober Root an ihren Tisch. 

Sameen war fassungslos, wie atemberaubend Root aussah. Root hatte sich ihre Haare schulterlang abschneiden lassen und es fiel lockig sanft auf ihre Schultern. Die Frisur brachte Root´s schlanken Hals gut zur Geltung. Um den Hals trug sie eine Kette mit einen kleinen Anhänger, der genauso funkelte, wie Root´s Augen. Ihr Kleid umschmeichelte ihre Figur und ihre Wangen waren Mädchenhaft gerötet.

Sameen fühlte sich plötzlich völlig außerstande ihre Gefühle, die sie für Root entwickelt hatte, zu leugnen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, das Root es geschafft hatte, sich in ihr Herz einzuschleichen und das Sameen sich in sie verliebt hatte. 

„Sameen, du siehst atemberaubend schön aus. Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut und deine Frisur gefällt mir“ fing Root zu plappern an, als sie sich zu Sameen an den Tisch setzte. 

Sameen konnte immer noch nichts sagen, sie war von den Gefühlen, die gerade über sie eingebrochen waren, noch zu verwirrt.

„Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?“ fragte Root mit einen besorgten Blick auf sie.

„Nein, Sorry, alles Okay. Du bist nur so wunderschön, das ich nicht genau wusste, womit ich es verdient habe mit dir hier zu sitzen.“ Stotterte Sameen verlegen.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr gut und das Essen war köstlich. Aber die gemeinsame Nacht im Hotelzimmer war wild, leidenschaftlich, explosiv und unvergesslich.

Als Sameen am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich zu Root´s Seite umdrehte, war diese leer und kalt. Sameen sprang sofort aus den Bett und suchte Root im Badezimmer, aber auch hier, war sie nicht zu finden.

Auf der Kommode entdeckte sie dann einen Briefumschlag mit ihren Namen darauf. Sameen riss den Brief eilig auf und fing an zu lesen.

 

„Liebe Sameen, der gestrige Abend und die letzte Nacht mit dir waren wunderschön. Ich danke Dir,   
es bedeutete mir sehr viel, dass du dein Versprechen eingehalten hast. Heute Morgen sahst du so   
süß aus, als du schliefst, daher wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Sei mir bitte nicht böse deswegen.   
Nun da Samaritan und Daniel, Mr. Greer und Martine vernichtet worden sind, habe ich Harold gebeten,   
mir zu helfen ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ich werde daher eine Weile weggehen müssen. Harold wird   
es dir genauer erklären.

Alles Liebe Root

„Ps: Ich liebe Dich und nein, das wird sich auch nicht ändern, egal wo ich auch sein werde und wie sehr   
Du versuchst mich von dir wegzustoßen!“

 

Sameen merkte erst jetzt, das vereinzelte Tränen über ihr Gesicht rollten. Sie musste den Brief mehrmals lesen, um ihn zu verstehen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass der einigste Mensch, auf der ganzen Welt, der es geschafft hatte, dass Sie sich in Sie verliebte, sie verlassen hatte.

Sie rief sofort Harold an und wollte eine Erklärung dafür haben.

„Ms. Groves ist auf den Weg in die Schweiz. Sie hatte mich gebeten für sie eine Therapie zu finden, wo sie das erlebte aufarbeiten könnte. Und das beste Institut für Vergewaltigungs- und Entführungsopfer ist das in der Schweiz. Sie ist dort sehr gut aufgehoben. Ich habe für alles gesorgt. Es wird Ihr dort an nichts fehlen und für Ihre Sicherheit kann ich garantieren. Sie bat mich, Ihnen nichts davon zu erzählen, aus Angst, das Sie Sie umstimmen würden. Root ist es sehr wichtig gesund zu werden, damit sie danach ein neues Leben anfangen kann. Sie bat mich auch, auf Sie aufzupassen. Ms. Shaw das ist nicht das Ende!“ sagte Harold.

„Wird Sie zurück kommen?“ fragte Sameen besorgt.

„Wenn Sie es gestern Abend nicht mit einen Spruch wie: „Du verdienst etwas besseres, als mich“ vermasselt haben, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie zurück kommt!“

Sameen atmete erleichtert auf, damit konnte sie leben. Sie war bereit auf Root zu warten und auch ihr so viel Liebe zu geben, wie sie im Stande war. Sie hoffte nur, dass Sie das Beste für Root war.

Ende


End file.
